Communications between electronic devices may be called up on to carry data of multiple different protocols as newer protocols are developed and legacy protocols continue to be supported. For example, consumer electronic devices may include a mixture of new and old devices. Data may be tunneled over a particular communication channel or channels, wherein tunneling refers to a method by which data of a first protocol is carried via a second protocol.
In such circumstances, there may be certain protocol performance requirements that must be met, where the restrictions may include, for example, a required response latency for a certain data protocol. Such requirements may create obstacles to a tunneling operation for a protocol if the operation causes the data to fail to meet the necessary performance requirements.